Love Spell
by sardonicferret
Summary: Three Slytherins are tired of the way Draco has been treating them. Now the poor Malfoy is left to make a complete fool of himself.


A spell had been put on Draco.

Firstly, it wasn't intentional for the spell to turn out the way it had. It had been cast in order to humiliate Draco in front of the entire Hogwarts population. Well, they hadn't known that there was no immediate counter-spell, and that it'd take several weeks in order to get the poor Slytherin back to his normal self.

So, for the time being, he remained obsessively protective over the boy-who-lived.

It had started out somewhat like this:

_"Draco has been an ass lately, don't you think?"_

_"When is he _not _being an ass?"_

_"Good point. But what're we going to do about it?"_

_"Choke him."_

_"Jesus, Blaise, let's not get carried away."_

_"Okay, molest him."_

_"We're not trying to boost his ego either."_

_"Fine. _Don't _take my ideas then."_

_"What does he hate the most?"_

_"Us."_

_"Besides us."_

_"Potter."_

_"Oh yes, how could we forget about him?"_

_"Don't know. Are you sure we don't want to strangle Draco?"_

_"We're sure! Get a bloody hold of yourself!"_

_"So we'll make him like Potter in front of the entire school, then."_

_"And how do you suppose we do that?"_

_"Cast a love spell."_

_"Love! Ugh. He's not gay, is he?"_

_"With the way his hair looks, I wouldn't doubt it. But anyway, that's besides the point. We're trying to humiliate him here."_

_"Love spell it is."_

_"I'll do it."_

_"Okay, Blaise, have fun. And don't go using an Unforgivable while you're at it, alright?"_

_"Fine, I won't."_

_The dark haired Slytherin snuck his way over to where Draco was seated at the Slytherin table. Eyes glazed over with pure hatred. At the moment, the pale boy was doing an impression of a very excited Hermione Granger. 'Oh dear! I think I've forgotten that pinch of crushed dragon heart. Even though it has nothing to do with an Englargement Potion, I thought it'd do some good to add a_ tad _bit more.' Blaise had a hard time believing that Draco _wasn't _gay just then. He drew out his wand carefully, now edging his way just behind him. The Slytherins around him were laughing, so they showed no sign of noticing Blaise was there. 'Oh dear. Was that your_ hand _, Ron? I had no idea, I've been so oblivious!' More laughter. The love spell slipped Blaise's mind. "Avada K-" Wand pointed at the back of Draco's head._

_"BLAISE!" Pansy shouted from across the table. She was shooting him a dangerous glare, her eyebrows rose expectantly. Blaise's wand instantly lowered and he shot her his own glare. Draco instantly whipped around to see that the dark haired Slytherin was posed stealthily over him. Pansy had given him quite a warning. _

_"What the hell are you doing here, Zabini?" He snapped. That Hermione expression dropped and was replaced with his usual Malfoy scowl._

_"To murde-" There was a loud clearing of someone's throat from across the table. "I mean... I have to take you somewhere. Get up. Now." Blaise appeared rather bored._

_"No." Draco retorted stubbornly._

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"THAT'S IT! You're coming with me no matter what you want to do!" Blaise snatched up Draco's right arm and tugged him away from the table. The boy's legs hit the bench he had been sitting on, and his mouth opened wordlessly. He was subsequently being dragged across the floor of the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor's table. _

_"Hey- get off me! Damn you, Zabini! These robes are new. Wait- where are you taking me? Let _go!_" Pale gray eyes darted around nervously as he tried wrenching his arm free. _

_They stopped in front of Harry Potter, who was squeezed between his two best friends, Weasley and Granger. All three of them looked up at Blaise, who was looking quite sullen, and then to Draco, who looked about ready to cry. He was trying desperately to pull away from Blaise's grasp. Though, when he noticed three new pairs of eyes staring at him, he stopped and instantly brushed down and straightened out his robes. _

_"May we help you?" Hermione asked, huffing indignantly._

_"Yeah, ferret face and zuchinni, what's up?" Weasley added hotly._

_"I have come to give you Draco." Blaise stated._

_"What?" All four of them asked in unison. Draco looked scared. The Trio all held a look of confusion. _

_"C'mon, Draco... tell Harry that your his now..." Blaise prodded the pale boy's back with the tip of his wand. Draco jumped, moving a few inches forward with a whimper. "_Now_." Blaise ordered._

_"I'm not going to do any such th-" A few small words were muttered by Blaise in the next second, and Draco's eyes fogged over; his expression dreamy. Suddenly, he was shoved forward by his housemate, and Blaise made his way back to the Slytherin table. _

_"...Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively. Everyone in the Great Hall had their eyes on the Slytherin, who was teetering slightly on his feet. All was quiet._

_"I'm yours now..." The boy whispered inaudibly._

_"Sorry?"_

_"I'm yours now!" Draco said loudly that time. His eyes had snapped out of that foggy state and instead looked as though they were back to normal. All three of the confused Gryffindors jumped at the abruptness of Draco's tone._

_"I'm yours?" Harry was about to ask, but he was suddenly jerked out of his seat and pushed onto the floor. Draco had a predatory look in his eyes, and all at once, several of the Gryffindors rose from their seats. But they weren't as quick to save Harry; Draco had climbed quickly on top of Harry, kissing him forcefully. Hands fumbled with the gold and crimson tie around the boy's neck, his lower body moving in quite an unsettling manner._

_Harry attempted shoving Draco off of him as hard as he possibly could. But Draco's legs tightened on the sides of Harry's waist. "What are you doing, Malfoy!" Harry gasped._

_"I love you, Harry... stop fighting me..." Draco's hands kept trying to swat Harry's protesting hands away from his face. He was leaning down to bite down on the side of the Gryffindor's neck, using his tongue as a bit of an aid. A hand came to shove the side of Draco's head away from his neck, but the boy smacked it away rather sharply. _

_"Someone help me!" Harry screamed._

_"Calm down! You're quite the wild one aren't you? Well... I can be fiesty too..." Draco mumbled, his lips back on Harry's. Though, in the next moment, he was being pulled roughly from behind. He broke away in surprise, but struggled to stay on top of Harry. Hands gripped Draco from below the arms, on the arms, and on the back of his shirt. "Ouch, let go of me. What are you doing! You can't take me away from Harry! He wants this, stop- ouch, don't touch me _there_!" Several of the Gryffindors were trying to drag off a thrashing Slytherin. _

_A wave of laughter erupted from over at the Slytherin table, but Draco didn't seem to notice. All of his attention was drawn onto Harry. Not on his housemates, or the Gryffindors, or the fact that the entire school was watching him._

_"Get off! I swear I'll curse you all if you don't let me get back to Harry! Stop!" Seamus, one of the fellow Gryffindors, had taken to nearly tearing Draco's arm off in order to get him away from the frigthened and pale Harry. He had gotten up from the floor and was tightening his tie again. Emerald eyes stared at Draco as he would a psychopath._

_"You have serious issues, Malfoy." He mumbled with disgust. Then he looked to Hermione and Ron, who were standing there with their mouths open. "Let's go." All three of them took a second to recover before they rushed out of the Great Hall. _

_The many Gryffindors keeping Draco back were being elbowed and bitten by the rabid Malfoy. But their grips eventually left when they saw that Harry had escaped without any further harm or discomfort. Draco collapsed onto his knees. "I don't know what happened... what's wrong with me?" He muttered quietly. Then he began to weep._

_Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore Nott were all bursting with fits of giggles. The rest of the students of Hogwarts were... well, to keep the words limited and polite, ... puzzled. /i _

That was a week ago. Now, Draco was following Harry to the Quidditch Locker rooms, his arm attached to the golden boy's arm. He was more like a leech than a Draco Malfoy by this point. He had been described as Potter's second shadow. Some people thought Draco had gone insane, but some had believed that this was ought to happen someday. Only the three Slytherins knew what was really wrong, and they had tried to undo the spell... only with continuing failure. So they had resulted to telling the Headmaster what was wrong, and now the entire group of Hogwarts professors were spending their time figuring out how this could be fixed.

"You're going to change now, aren't you?" Draco asked, sounding excited.

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm going to change." Harry responded dully.

"Well you don't mind me watching?"

"Yes, I do. So I'm going to be locking you in one of the stalls, asking one of my teammates to hold it shut."

"Oh." Draco pouted. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, positive."

They arrived at the locker room in two minutes time. All of the boys on Harry's Quidditch team were already in there changing. A few of the showers seemed to be running as well; steam was filling out from the corners of the room. It felt hot and stuffy, but the atmosphere was still energetic. Gryffindor had just won a game to Ravenclaw.

"Good job, Harry!" Fred Weasley called.

"Yeah, great grab!" George added.

Harry half-heartedly grinned; it wasn't easy to feel comfortable amongst his mates changing when Malfoy was latched to his arm. Soon, he arrived at his own locker, where he saw that the shower beside him was being used. Probably Ron.

"Get off my arm now, please." Harry ordered. He sounded like this was a routine to tell Draco what to do. It pretty much was.

"Alright." Draco let go, and continued staring at Harry.

"Look away."

"But I thought you were going to shove me into a bathroom stall?"

"I changed my mind."

Suddenly, Ron emerged from that steamy shower, a towel around his waist. He had grinned when he spotted Harry, but instantly drew back when he noticed Malfoy a foot away. "Er... what is he doing in here, Harry?"

Draco turned around to glare icily at Ron.

"Oh, you know... the whole shadow thing." Harry answered.

"Oh yeah... forgot about that." Ron sighed and went to stand next to Harry to open up his own locker. "Great job with catching the Snitch though! That was a bloody brilliant move!" A hand gave Harry a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" Harry laughed.

Suddenly, a pair of hands pushed Ron roughly into the locker. Gray eyes bore down on him. "Don't touch Harry."

"What! Malfoy, get off of me!" Ron protested, eyes widening.

"I'm not on you, Weasley. Only my hands. Now don't you ever touch Harry again!"

"He's my friend! You can't tell me what to do!"

"ONLY I'M ALLOWED!" Draco roared. He held Ron's shoulders, bringing him away from the locker only to slam him into it again. The half-naked Weasley winced, while groping furiously at his towel. "NOW TELL ME, 'I WILL NEVER TOUCH HARRY AGAIN'!"

"SHUT UP, MALFOY!" Ron yelled.

"Fine." Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. In one quick movement, he had let go of Ron, backed up a few inches, and used one of his hands to completely pull off the boy's towel. It was tossed into the other shower, where the water was still running.

"Hey- what the hell are you doing!" Ron screamed.

"Fuck you, Weasley." Malfoy said casually. He then pushed the completely nude Ron aside, and flung his locker open. All of his clothes were gathered up under the Slytherin's arm, and he proceeded to make his way over to the toilets. Ron, having turned red from his head to his feet, went after him as he tried covering himself.

"MALFOY! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES! NOW, YOU PRAT!"

Malfoy hummed to himself, not bothering to look back. Ron had grabbed him by one arm, trying to tug him away from the bathroom. Harry had stopped halfway in taking off his Quidditch uniform. Fred and George had already finished changing and were watching the scene with gaping mouths, and whoever was in the remaining shower was oblivious to the entire thing. "I'm not listening." Malfoy said in a singing voice.

There was more tugging and dragging and carrying, when Draco finally tore his arm away from Ron's grasp. "Get off of me! All you had to do was say you weren't going to touch Harry anymore."

"Ok! Ok! I wo-" Ron started.

But, it was too late. Draco had opened one of the bathroom stalls and tossed Ron's clothes into the toilet. He walked casually up and flushed it. It wasn't hard to guess what happened next. The toilet began to overflow, and Draco darted back over to where Harry was. Ron was trying desperately to gather up his soaking, probably filthy pieces of clothing in the background. "Oh my god... you bastard! I can't believe this! I was going to say it!" Ron was basically muttering to himself as Draco skipped happily and stopped next to Harry.

"That'll teach him."

"Malfoy, I-"

But before Harry could finish, Draco had snagged Harry by the front of his shirt and forced his lips onto his. An apparent, desperate moan emitted from the Slytherin before he pushed Harry against the locker. Hands instantly roamed from the Gryffindor's neck and down to his waist, before venturing a bit further. Harry jumped at the sudden unwanted contact, and where Draco's hand had decided to rest. Draco's hand had closed around that certain spot, and as well as hearing another moan from him, Harry let out one of his own. Quite suddenly, Draco was pushed roughly away.

"JESUS, MALFOY! Stop this already!" Harry shot out breathlessly. His eyes darted to the side, only to see that Fred and George were staring at them. Ron was still cursing over in the stall. And Harry saw that the other person had emerged from the showers, and they were also watching himself and Draco. They were so shocked that they had dropped their towel.

Draco turned around, glancing at the new face and completely uneffected by Harry's outburst. "Ugh. Longbottom, put on some pants, will you? I don't want to be scarred for life."

Neville whimpered, and scooped up his towel, hurrying off back into the shower.

"Any more of that intense action..." Fred started.

"... going to be seen, Malfoy?" George ended.

Gray eyes shifted toward the twins. "You weren't watching _Harry_ , were you!" He snapped angrily. They suddenly looked nervous.

"No, no... of course not!" They pleaded in unison. Draco had begun to march over to them, but he stopped when they told him what he wanted to hear.

"You're such good boys." He said soothingly, smirking. Then, he went back to Harry.

"So, more of that intense action?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Harry, who had just recovered, blushed crimson and fell victim to his nerves all over again. "No."

"Why not?" Draco pouted for the second time that day.

"Because I don't like you?"

Draco appeared to have been slapped across the face. He dropped onto the bench across from the lockers. "What?" He whispered quietly.

"I don't like you, Malfoy."

Draco started weeping again. Loudly. Fred and George noticed this and quickly left the locker room. Harry glanced to the side when he heard wet foosteps making their way across the floor. It was Ron, wearing his soaking clothes. He shot a deadly look in Malfoy's direction, even though he was busy bawling, and then hurried his way out of the locker room to most likely to go change into some dry clothes.

"Malfoy, stop crying," Harry said, exasperated.

"B-but why d-don't you like me H-h-harry? I d-didn't do anything w-wrong!" Draco tried to get a hold of himself, but he sobbed all over again. "Whhhhy!"

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I have to go now. Homework to do. I guess I'll see you later, Malfoy." With that, he stepped away from the crying Slytherin, and made his way towards the entrance of the locker room. Draco instantly stood up, wiping away his tears.

"Don't go!" He pleaded. He sounded pathetic. He had dropped to the floor, his arms wrapping around one of Harry's legs. "Please, give me another chance! I promise I'll be good! I love you!"

Harry continued dragging Draco across the floor. He eventually made it out the door, though he didn't look too happy with the additional weight attached to his leg. "Please get off of me, Malfoy. You pathetic, whining, idiot of a Slytherin. I don't know what happened to you, but you have to leave me alone."

Draco let out an ear-splitting sob then. "HARRY! WHYYY!"

"Excuse us." Coming out from around a corner, three figures emerged. They were all wearing black hooded cloaks. "We need Draco."

Harry looked all too happy to give Draco to the three absolute strangers, even if he didn't know whether or not they were Death Eaters. "Go ahead! Here he is!" Harry shook his leg, and Draco buried his face into the fabric, still crying.

One of the hooded figures shook their head. "Sad. I knew we should've strangled him."

The two other figures moved behind Harry in order to tug the pale Slytherin off. "Noo! Who are you? What are you doing? Not again!" Draco cried furiously, snatching blindly at Harry's leg.

"Stop it. We're going to finally rid you of your problems. Stop squirming!"

"I'm going to smack you!" Draco threatened.

"Go ahead. I'd like to see you try."

He tried. And his wrist was snatched up violently. That was the last Harry saw or heard from the insane Draco. He was being pulled off and around that corner again, his eyes watering and looking after Harry in a heartbreaking gaze.


End file.
